


Farewell To Old Friends

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [304]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked for Agent Carter/Iron Man. Peggy is introduced to J. A. R. V. I. S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell To Old Friends

Peggy kept it together through the rest of her brief visit to Howard’s son’s workshop, through the subsequent afternoon tea, the long ride in the town car back through the city.

She nodded to her door man as he held the way open for her.  Her reflection in the glass of the elevator was poised, lipstick a bright, immaculate slash of colour in a pale face.

The deadbolts slid into place with a sound of finality.

Only then did Peggy let herself double over in grief at the reminder of the friends she had lost.


End file.
